Prelude to the Legend
by oStilloDreamingo
Summary: A series of drabbles leading to the fateful Halloween Eve. Disturbing content. Please read warnings.


**Disclaimer:** There is a reason this website and its contents are referred to as "fanfiction". Enough said.

**Warnings:** Disturbing content. Implied bestiality, and slash. Has not been proofread.

**Summary:** A series of drabbles showing the events leading up to the fateful Halloween eve.

oOo

**Prelude to the Legend: a series of drabbles**

by oStilloDreamingo

**Winter**

Cold and glittering like ice, his blue gaze rested upon her sleeping infant. Deep within the glacial eyes, Lily could see the gleam of calculation, the spark of deceit.

"- switch Secret-keeper! It would be the ultimate prank!" said an enthusiastic Sirius, gesticulating wildly, with James nodding along feverishly.

_'A prank?'_ Lily thought. Her heart gave a sickening lurch.

The blue gaze shifted to her husband and his not-so-secret lover, warming with approval and grandfatherly affection.

The faces of the Marauder pair lit up with child-like glee.

Lily hugged herself, trying to ward off the chill that encapsulated her.

** Distortion**

Another failed silencing ward. Her husband's amorous screams coupled with enthusiastic howls of the canine variety.

Lily shuddered. She rose from her bed and made her way to the crib, where she gazed upon her infant, not yet a year old. Thick wild hair graced his head, a rich sanguine that was nearly black. Lily lifted her wand and cast the ancient spell she had cast every night for the past four months. The hair turned a shade darker. Lily leaned down and pressed a kiss to petal soft lips.

"My little James..." she murmured, eyes gleaming with insanity.

** Ritual**

A final shudder, a quick transformation, then entwined bodies and lax muscles. Unnoticed, Lily deepened their slumber with a swish of her wand. The scent of blood, semen and dog filled her nostrils. With practised ease, she moved forward to collect her husband's freshly spilt blood. Returning to the crib, she inscribed the forbidden runes onto her baby's naked flesh.

_'Hecate, hear my plea...'_ Lily finished the chant.

Blood inked runes sank into the delicate pink flesh. A soft whimper. Lily shushed him.

_'Mummy loves you... Only you...'_

She summoned a house-elf, returning the ritual book to the Black library.

** Possession**

Lily woke up and happened upon their entwined forms in the living room. Lily smiled.

_'Good... The more they couple, the stronger will be my wards.'_

James lay sleeping and oblivious. Sirius stirred and looked at her, arrogant smirk and triumphant grey eyes. The grim animagus clutched at her husband jealously.

"I win... He's _mine_... He has _always_ been mine and mine alone... I will make him mine over and over again and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

Lily laughed melodiously.

"He's yours," she agreed demurely and left.

Sirius wondered why he felt such dread.

**Vengeance**

Her husband limped more often than not these days. His body riddled with bruises, yellow, purple and black. His features drawn and disgusting. James, his eyes alive with terror and pain, beseeched his wife for help. Sirius backhanded him.

"We don't need her," he hissed, hand fisting in dark matted hair. "You have an heir now."

"Sirius... please, I hurt-" The words were cut off as a harsh mouth covered his, nipping and drawing blood. James was dragged him kicking and screaming to the bedroom.

Lily smiled at her husband's predicament. He should not have betrayed her.

** Eyes**

Lily blasted the wailing infant with the spell, willing it with all her might to work.

She leaned over the crib, and pulled back swollen eyelids.

A green heartbroken gaze met her own.

Repulsed, she reeled back.

What was she doing wrong! The baby was identical to his sire in all details, barring his eyes. Purebloods have been using this spell for centuries, making their heirs veritable clones of themselves, yet she, the acknowledged brightest witch of Hogwarts was failing!

Lily gritted her teeth and cast the spell again.

Harry fought off the oncoming spells, his tiny fists clenched tight.

** Release**

"Stand aside, you silly girl..."

The red-headed chit blubbered incoherently.

Voldemort sighed and cast an "Avada Kedavra", then turned to the prophesy child in the crib.

The toddler giggled at the sight of his prone mother. Voldemort lifted a brow.

"She will never wake. Your mother is dead."

Little Harry smiled sweetly and help up his chubby arms.

"I cannot let you live, little one," the Dark Lord whispered with genuine regret. He lifted his wand and cast the spell.

Little Harry narrowed his eyes and _pushed_ the spell back into the wand and its wielder.

oOo

**Author's note: **

I have been away for a whole two years, and I know that many of my readers are deeply annoyed with me. All I have to say in my defence is that my life has taken many unexpected turns, and I have been struggling emotionally and financially to meet each of the challenges that came my way. I apologize for the long wait, and would like my readers to know that I will be updating "Transcendence" sometime this month.

This, by the way, is my first attempt at writing drabbles. I will be posting sets of drabbles in chronological order of an AU-verse Harry Potter from Harry's infancy through his Hogwarts years and beyond. What do you think of my first attempt at drabbles, do let me know.


End file.
